Enough
by daphne dangerlove
Summary: Post Fallen Idols shaving smut. Rated M for mature content.


Rating: Adult.

Acknowledgements: My deepest gratitude goes to Elle for her intuition and honesty. Special thanks to carie75 and csibuckeye for being so wonderful to me.

Enough

_Breathe._

It was funny how such a simple act sometimes became so difficult around him.

She lifted the towel from his shoulder, gently wiping away the thin lines of shaving cream that remained on his face. Brushing her hand across his cheek, she slid it slowly over the now smooth skin. She had the curious feeling she had just forged new territory, unearthing a deeply buried treasure, and when she finally raised her eyes to his, the fire that burned there was like none she'd ever seen.

He was mesmerized by her, by the delicious tension building between them. He loved the feel of her hands as they moved over his skin, mapping the shape of him with a barely restrained passion, as if she was devouring him with her touch. He lowered his head, brushing his cheek against hers, delighting in the shiver that traveled through her at the press of his skin against hers.

The scent of him went straight to her head, filling her with a need like she'd never known. Her hands slid against the soft, warm cotton of his t-shirt as desire curled through her being. The world began to fade away as his hands grazed her hips and her eyes drifted closed as he pulled down on the zipper of her hoodie.

He pushed the dark fabric over her shoulders and down her arms, revealing a delicious expanse of bare skin. His eyes roamed across her chest and his hands covered her breasts as his thumbs circled her nipples. The skin tightened, and he slid his palms across the harden peaks.

She whimpered at the perfection of his touch, at the way he knew her, inside and out. In the weeks they'd been apart, he hadn't forgotten a single thing about her; in fact, it seemed as if he had discovered a few new things.

He raised his eyes to hers, "I want to make love to you." He needed her to know that there wasn't a moment when she wasn't with him; he meant to be hers forever.

The husky sound of his voice made her heart skip a beat; she felt his words deep in her soul. She cupped his cheek with her hand, searching his eyes for the answers he seemed to have found; the love she saw reflected there echoed in her heart as she brought her lips to his.

Her mouth was hot and wet; it felt like the first time to him and in many ways it was. This was the culmination of every moment he had ever spent loving her. He wished he could explain it, put it into words the things he felt for her, but the way he loved her seemed to defy explanation with mere words; instead he wove it into every breath, every touch, even into the air that she breathed.

The brick was cold against her skin as he pushed her back against the wall, his kisses full of a completeness she had never felt before. Groaning as his tongue found hers, she wondered where he had found this blinding intensity that nearly consumed her with its heat; she wanted to get lost in it, lost in him. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him even closer to her, and their bodies followed suit, twining as if by providence.

He slipped a thigh between her legs, guiding her toward the bedroom, his mouth never leaving hers. He felt a gentle bump as his leg hit the edge of the bed, and laid her down gently, brushing a thumb over her bottom lip, her cheek, the lobe of her ear. He hungered for every inch of her skin, wanting to taste it, touch it, and consign it to his memory. He wanted to know her in ways he'd never known another in all his life.

She reached for him, but he took her hands into his, kissed the back of them and placed them at her sides. "I want to touch you Sara, all of you."

Her eyes widened at the depth of longing she heard in his words; it spoke to her on the deepest of levels, making her mute and she nodded, trembling a little at the light touch of his fingers over her arms.

He tugged her pants down and she slid out of them easily. He traced his fingers over the smooth curve of her hip, drawing his touch across her stomach, and pressing kisses along the same path.

She couldn't count the number of times he'd made love to her in the past, but for all her life, she would remember this time. The way his hand shook in the slightest way as it traveled over her thigh, whispered over her knees. The way his mouth moved against the hollow of her throat, the kisses he pressed behind her ear. He was discovering her, unearthing all the pieces that had been buried for reasons that had once seemed so important, but crumbled like dust in the wake of his love for her.

And when her tears came, they were like a waterfall, washing away the doubts that haunted her and renewing her soul; it was as if his touch broke a dam inside of her and every second of his absence evaporated from her heart.

He loved her through her tears, kissing them away as they fell, finally becoming what she had always been for him; her haven, her home, her sanctuary from the rest of the world.

She caught his hand in hers, kissing the tips of his fingers, "Touch me here," she said, pressing them to her center.

He brought his gaze up to meet hers, laying his head on the pillow beside her as he slid a finger over her sex, coming down and around it before increasing the pressure. He watched her eyes darken as he teased her opening with his finger.

She sucked in a breath, thrusting into his hand. The current of his touch thrummed through her body, and she craved release. "Make me come." She cried out the words, clutching at his hand.

He moved closer to her, pulling her back against his stomach as he stroked her. He slipped two fingers inside of her easily, and she twisted against him, the power of his touch rippling through her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth.

The sound of his voice, rough against her ear, shook her right to the core. She cried out his name as she arched back against him and it was like he was touching her everywhere all at once. A low hum escaped her lips as pleasure radiated through her body.

He stroked the hair back from her forehead, content to hold her close in his arms, but she surprised him as she shifted in his embrace, looking up at him with such desire that he was momentarily stunned silent by it.

Sara smiled a little as she looked into his eyes; he had awakened such a need in her that she wondered if she would ever get enough of him. She was awed by the way he had come back to her, his heart so clearly hers. Stroking his cheek, she kissed him again and again, losing herself in the feel of his tongue against hers.

"I want you so badly." She ran her tongue around the shell of his ear, kissing a path down his neck.

Desire pulsed through him at the sound of her voice, and he groaned into her mouth, wordlessly telling her of his need; she reached down and pulled his boxers off, tossing them over the edge of the bed as she covered his body with her own.

She moved against him, grinding her mound down on his hard length, pleasure vibrating through her body. She'd never felt anything quite as heady as the way he fit between her legs. She was reborn by the passion that rose up from him in waves; it was a living breathing thing that spoke to her on a level that words never could.

His eyes nearly rolled back in his head, as she rocked against him, he could feel her hot and slick against him, coating him with her wetness. His fingers dug into her hips, quickening her pace as she slid against him.

She slipped her hand down, capturing his thick length. Her thumb grazed the tip of him, mingling his wetness with her own as she worked her palm against him. She slid back a little, allowing her eyes to drift up to his as his hands found her hips and he pushed into her. She groaned softly as they came together, their bodies fitting together like two halves of the same whole. Pushing against the headboard, she rode him slowly at first, taking him deeper with each thrust.

He couldn't get enough of her; his hands were relentless, tracing the long lines of her as she moved against him. Her soft sighs were like music to him as his thumb found her center. Looking up at her, he was sure she was touched by the divine. The brightness in her eyes, the flush in her cheeks, the way her hair curled around her face; it was absolute perfection to him and his love for her multiplied, filling him in ways he never thought possible.

Sara couldn't help the tiny moans that escaped unbidden from her lips as she came down on him again and again. She loved the way this felt, as if this connection of their bodies some how transcended to their hearts and minds. "Baby, please, now," she said softly, "I want to feel you." She sensed her own orgasm building inside of her from the steady press of him, but she wanted to watch him as he spent himself inside of her.

He choked back a cry at her words, the thin veil of control slipping away as he felt her tighten around him, and with a hoarse whisper of her name, he gave himself to her.

She felt the thick heat of him surge inside of her and she murmured his name softly. His whole body vibrated beneath her, and she watched him through half closed eyes before succumbing to her own need.

She fell forward, resting her head on his shoulder, letting the whole of him seep into her. She felt his fingers trace the length of her spine, basked in the glow of his touch; even now he continued to give himself to her in the tiniest of ways.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead as she slid off of him, her head coming to rest on the pillow beside him. His eyes slowly opened at the feel of her gaze, and she smiled, brushing the soft skin of his cheek with the tips of her fingers. Capturing her hand in his own, he kissed her palm before twining his fingers with hers, whispering softly, "Never say that I was false of heart, though absence seemed my flame to qualify, as easy might I from myself depart, as from my soul, which in thy breast doth lie, that is my home of love."

A smile touched her lips she listened to the sound of his voice; she'd always known this man, the one that held her with his embrace, but she sensed he finally knew himself too. And now, when she looked into his eyes, she knew he was home. And for her that was more than enough.

O, never say that I was false of heart,

Though absence seem'd my flame to qualify

As easy might I from myself depart

As from my soul, which in they breast doth lie

That is my home of love: if I have ranged,

Like him that travels I return again,

Just to the time, not with the time exchanged,

So that myself bring water for my stain

Never believe, though in my nature reign'd

All frailties that besiege all kinds of blood,

That it could so preposterously be stain'd

To leave for nothing all thy sum of good,

For nothing this wide universe I call

Save thou, my rose, in it thou art my all.

_--Sonnet 109, William Shakespeare_


End file.
